warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leopardfoot
Leopardfoot is a glossy black she-cat with green eyesRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, allegiances. History Bluestar's Prophecy :Leopardkit is the daughter of Swiftbreeze and the sister of Patchkit. She along with her brother shows Bluekit and Snowkit around the camp. She and her brother bother the older apprentices, showing them hunting crouches and so forth. Bluekit and Snowkit disappear, having gotten bored. She reminds Dapplepaw that she promised to take them into the forest. Dapplepaw denies it but in the end agrees to take the kits up to the ravine. Leopardkit is later seen at her apprentice ceremony earning the name Leopardpaw and Robinwing as her mentor. :She runs into Bluepaw after her first session as an apprentice commenting on how when Bluepaw says she was learning how to use her skills for hunting that she was really just collecting moss. Bluepaw is slightly offended but Leopardpaw offers her some of her thrush later saying that warriors shared. She is later seen when Pinestar chooses her to be in the raiding party on WindClan. She comforts her brother after he is sad that he isn't chosen mentioning his hardest problem would be keeping Thistlekit quiet. She later asks Bluepaw for her mouse when the apprentice is nervous to eat for their first battle. She also receives Snowpaw's meal too. :In the battle, she is injured badly by a stomach wound. She is bleeding badly and has to be taken back to camp. Her mother and Bluepaw bring her back and she ios treated. However, she makes a quick recovery and is back in training. :She later receives her warrior name, Leopardfoot, along with her brother, Patchpelt. :Later, she is shown as the mate of ThunderClan's leader, Pinestar, and bears three kits, Nightkit, Mistkit, and Tigerkit. Tigerkit is at first the weakest, but then grows to be the strongest of the litter. Then, Mistkit and Nightkit die. It is mentioned that she had a hard and early birth. goosefeather asks why the Clan leader's mate had such a hard birth, saying StarClan was angry. The old medicine cat also sees evil in Tigerkit and tries to warn the Clan. The cats just laugh him off. Leopardfoot seems oblivious to this. :After his siblings die, Tigerkit is always spoiled by his mother and the rest of the Clan, because he is the only kit in the Clan. Leopardheart is seen several times telling everyone what a great son she has and she is also seen arguing with her stubborn kit. :Leopardfoot also helps takes care of Whitekit after Snowfur is killed, and Tigerkit is one of his good friends. She is also the first cat to realize that Bluefur was expecting kits, even before Bluefur realized it herself, asking when Bluefur would be moving into the nursery. :Moons later, Bluestar is thinking about how she used to play with Snowfur and Leopardfoot when they had all been apprentices together. It is said by Bluestar that she has passed away, and joined StarClan, but for reasons unknown. Code of the Clans :Her mate Pinestar announces that he is abandoning his position as leader and leaving to become a Kittypet. Leopardfoot asks how he can leave, when two of their kits are so sick. Their other son, Tigerkit, is the strongest, and doesn't quite realize the extent of the situation. Pinestar says good bye to his mate and good bye to his kits, telling Tigerkit he will be a great warrior Character Pixels File:Leopardkit.png|Kit File:Leopardfoot.apprentice.png|Apprentice File:LeopardfootWarrior.png|Warrior File:Leopardfoot (Q).png|Queen Family Members Mate: :Pinestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 216 Verified StarClan member Kits: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brothers: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Nieces: :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Nephews: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) :Bumblestipe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Nieces: :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, verified StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Great Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Great-Nieces: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown Grandsons: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (as of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Grandsons: :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Flametail:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Granddaughters: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Queen Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character